


Sinful Kisses

by bubblyani



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: Could Lucifer Morningstar's kisses prove you of something you were always uncertain of?





	Sinful Kisses

Stirring, your eyebrows tightened even with your eyes closed shut. You knew you had fallen asleep accidentally on the armchair, which was a terrible move. You felt embarrassed, instantly praying for no one to see this. But when you slowly opened those lids, you gasped in surprise. 

“Lucifer!”

For your prayers were merely ignored.

Faces only centimeters apart, your eyes widened as Lucifer Morningstar stared at you. With his hands resting on either sides of the chair, his tall frame bent halfway while he trapped you.

If it were any other day, your exclamations would haven been louder. Your reaction would proceed to giggles. But today, you didn’t know how to.

And his reactions were no different. The man who was quick to flash a naughty smile with a naughtier remark, somehow seemed to have left it somewhere. Somewhere he did not know. Instead his face only knew how to plead.

“What’s the matter?” He asked, warm breath falling on your face. Taking a swift breath, You gulped.

“Nothing…” you replied, voice barely audible.

“Then…why are you blushing?”

He whispered.

You froze, completely speechless.

He was not wrong.

The intense heat that grew in your cheeks was quite evident. And you were certain the color matched evenly, even though you couldn’t see it yourself.

The penthouse had been a witness to many days and nights you have spent time with him. Times full of celebration, laughter, suffering and mourning. But it was only today that you finally realized how alone you both actually were.

And suddenly, when your breath quickened and filled your ears, when your heart raced and filled your soul, when his nose gently brushed against yours and sent shivers down your spine, you realized it. You realized your body could not lie, though your heart desperately tried to, with all it’s might.

Surrendering to your fate, you sat up straight, allowing your lips to be enveloped by his own.

Welcoming his kiss which was full of longing.

Holding him by the face, you allowed your caressing fingers to urge him to get down. Standing on his knees , he made himself at home between your legs, while you hopelessly got lost in his lips.

For when he kissed you, your were raptured by the birth of greed. When he broke away, when he looked at your swollen lips, his eyes were colored with desire. When you panted before him, you breathed in the lust that he himself infected.

And when he kissed you once more, you did not complain. You simply couldn’t. You were merely enslaved to it.

For you were completely in love with the Devil , and his sinful kisses were solid proof.


End file.
